Sé Autonomous Region
The Sé Autonomous Region is a Ryanby super-metropolis located on Lake Adimoore, on the New Adimoore provincial border. The Sé Autonomous Region has a population of over 50 million, and is part of the Lake Adimoore Extended Metropolitan Area (LAEMA), which has over 180 million residents, making it the second largest metropolitan area in Delongo and the world. The rapid growth of Matewood during the 20th century was accompanied by the development of both impoverished illegal constructions and opulent high end housing developments on the periphery of the city in Rosécia. In the 1950s it was decided by the Ryanby Government, headquartered in Oilman, that Sé would become an autonomous region. Ryanby had extremely limited powers in Sé, as it was a small government and Sé was a large city. At the time, Sé benefitted from its proximity to Matewood, but was mostly growing independently. In the 1990s, racism in New Adimoore was on the rise, spurring major developments on the New Adimoore border of Latin American immigrants who did not want to live in Matewood, but wanted to work in the area. Sé was too far from Matewood to make the commute reasonably possible, so Rosécia developed. Rosécia was mostly controlled by organized criminals who smuggled drugs from Latin America to Sé to the UMA. As such, the city grew around this industry, with organized crime being the city's dominant force. Ryanby was unable to intervene in the development due to Sé autonomy. New Adimoore began the construction of a border wall, with few points of entry. This was declared illegal, but was never dismantled. More points of entry were created to make the border wall less controversial. Due to the widespread support of Sé autonomy, which has enable Sé to develop into a global megacity, it is extremely unlikely that Ryanby will be able to repeal this part of their constitution. Sé is likely to keep its reputation as the most dangerous and interesting region of the PDRD. Rosécia has been growing because the costs of living in Matewood are rising exponentially. Most of its population is made of Spanish-speaking Latin American immigrants, while most of Chiclayo is composed of Portuguese-speaking Latin American immigrants. New Adimoore also has much more difficult residency requirements than Ryanby, so many residents of Rosécia, Chiclayo, and Sé have a difficult time obtaining New Adimoore residency. While it is not illegal to settle in New Adimoore without residency, it does mean you won't have access to provincial social services, and Ryanby residents lose access to Ryanby social services if they live outside the province. Most immigrants to the Adimoore Peninsula choose to settle in Sé, Rosécia, or Chiclayo while processing, and then plan to move. Ryanby, along with Greater New London, New Rupertland, Quad Blix, and Vue Baie, participates in the accelerated immigration program, allowing immigration much more quickly than typical immigration processes. However, Immigration processing facilities are only located in Sé and Beauvoir for Ryanby, forcing immigrants to settle in these two areas during processing. In January 2018, President Katie Lee announced plans to expand Express services between the Sé Region and the UMA. She also announced funding for more public transportation in the Sé region. There is not currently a metro service in the city for example. Bus services are extensive but inadequate. Until the Express opened in 2012, there were no public transportation options to travel between New Adimoore and Ryanby. By order of President Lee, all Express trains were required to have clearance to pass the New Adimoore border. All luggage is subject to inspection by New Adimoore officials, but this must be done at the station of origin. Transportation Air Unusually for a city of this size, there are no airports in the Sé autonomous region. All those wishing to fly to Sé had to go through one of the airports in the UMA. Kondor is used for International destinations, and Lake South or Studio Hills airports for domestic destinations. In October 2014, President Katie Lee announced that an international airport would be opened in Sé, just south of Rosécia. The airport will open in 2019. Education Primary and Secondary Due to Sé autonomy, Ryanby cannot run schools in the Sé region, so all schools are run by the People's Ministry. Since 2000, these schools have received high funding levels, and have developed excellent cutting-edge curricula. Sé schools are internationally renowned. Post-Secondary Sé has four universities, the Universidade de Chiclayo, Universidad de Sé, the National University of Sé, and the National University of Rosécia. Healthcare Again, due to Sé autonomy, Ryanby does not manage healthcare services, it only regulates healthcare services. As such, the Sé region's healthcare facilities are owned by the People's Ministry, but regulated by Ryanby. There are also some private healthcare facilities in Sé region. Culture Sé Independence The Sé region has a strong attitude in favour of autonomy and independence. Sé has repeatedly called to separate from Ryanby to become its own province but has failed. Over 86% of the region supports Sé autonomy, 32% would support a Sé province, and 4% support Sé sovereignty. Today very few people call for Sé to exit the PDRD, but in the past there has been a larger sovereignty movement.